


Art post for Soul Love

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose





	

[ ](http://orig01.deviantart.net/9b77/f/2016/314/d/9/soul_love_by_rosearts-danx8gf.jpg)

Title: [Soul Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8498785?view_adult=true)  
Author: [Juul](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Juul/pseuds/Juul) Tumblr: @hastendownthewinchester  
Artist: @daemonrose  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Underage  
Word Count: 10.106

Sumary: Your soulmate’s name is branded on your wrist the moment you turn 18. Dean feels like a pervert, because his soulmate is his little brother. Ashamed and terrified, Dean will try anything to make sure the bond isn’t reciprocated. He forgets, for a second, that you can’t mess with destiny.

  
Beta: my amazingly supportive friend @minxchester  
Notes Written for the Wincest Big Bang 2016  
I got the idea for this fic when I was writing head canons for the second Wincest Love Week. You can find those head canons here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5951611/chapters/13680040 

[ ](http://orig11.deviantart.net/c311/f/2016/314/4/9/soullove2_by_rosearts-danx8m4.jpg)

[ ](http://img14.deviantart.net/d3c4/i/2016/314/1/7/soullove3_by_rosearts-danx8vj.jpg)


End file.
